labratsseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Leo Dooley
Leo Francis Dooley (born May 7, 1999) is the main protagonist in Lab Rats. He's portrayed by Tyrel Jackson Williams. Background Leo Dooley life before is a mostly mystery but some information is know. For example he is a a great dancer as example as in episode 1. In his old school he was nickname as Leo Doodey. Personality He is very kind and over-protective over his step-siblings. Also a manipulate person as example over his teachers and family. Leo is also somewhat a greedy lil' niglet. What ESOL racist idiot contributed to this page? Relationships with other Characters Adam (Status: Step-Brother) Who say having a super strenth brother bad. These good bros/friends have a freindly relationship. But once in a while he will mantiplaute his brother to win. Bree (Status: Step-Sister) Shes his bonic step sis! Even though Leo and Bree are step-siblings, they get along pretty easy. One thing that they both have in common, is that they both have love interests(may have a crush on her). Chase (status: Step-Brother) Chase is Leo's step- bro. In Mission: Space, he was amazed that Chase unlocked his hidden ability: molecular telekinesis. Donald (Status: Step-father) Donald is his step-father. In some episodes, Donald and Leo work together to fix the problems that they sometimes cause trouble. Tasha (Status: Bilogical Mother) Tasha is his mother. In season 1, Leo has gotten into trouble sometimes and Tasha has been grounding him like a true mother does for her son. Powers and Abilities *Enhanced reflexes: Although he has no bionic abilities, Leo has reflexes that are far superior than the average person, which allows him to easily dodge and/or deflect laser bolts (even from weapons geared to destroy superhumans and controlled by a supercomputer), and redirect those laser bolts to strike even small targets with pinpoint accuracy (as he demonstrated in Night of the living virus and The Rats Strike Back. He says that he developed those reflexes because of his life-long love of playing video games. *Intelligence:While not in the same class as Chase or Mr. Davenport, Leo is a very intelligent kid. With all of the advanced skills he's developing as a result of his new life, it's possible that Leo could become even more intelligent (in Back From the Future, the older, future Leo is implied to be the future Mr. Davenport's assistant). *Tactical thinking:Leo has a gift for sizing up a situation and coming up with solutions, even while under extreme pressure. Also,because of growing up less sheltered than the other kids or even Mr. Davenport, Leo's instincts about people are far sharper, allowing him to size up people very quickly. (Leo immediately recognized Marcus as a threat, and Marcus, in turn, considered him a serious enough threat that he tried to eliminate him (in Speed Trapped) - and threatened him with exposing the entire family to the world when he couldn't eliminate him outright.) *Bravery: Despite his childish attitudes, Leo has a strong sense of courage. In "Back From The Future," he didn't hesitate to push all three siblings to safety when they were nearly killed by falling debris (almost being killed himself), and in "Missin' the Mission," he went into a dangerous situation to help Mr. Davenport stop a toxic gas leak (while Adam, Bree and Chase were being kept in detention atMission Creek High School by Principal Perry). Leo also stood up to Marcus, even after being threatened with Marcus' heat vision. *Computer knowledge:In "Night of the Living Virus," it is shown that that he seems to know how to hack into computers. *Electrical Generation (Alternate Universe): In "Parallel Universe," Leo gains this in the world where he is bionic. He harnesses the static electricity from his surroundings and utilize it to create lightning bolts. *Super Speed (Alternate Universe): Leo uses this ability three times in "Parallel Universe," all in an effort to either escape or to defend Mr.Davenport and himself. *Super Intelligence (Alternate Universe):Presumably the same as Chase. * Super Strength (Alternate Universe): This ability manifested once, when Leo tosses the keys to Tasha and he ends up shooting them through the door, knocking off the neighbor's mailbox. *Geo Leaping (Alternate Universe): In "Parallel Universe," Mr. Davenport reveals to Leo one of his newly uploaded abilities as they attempted to escape. Leo molecularly transports himself (and whoever he touches) from one place to another by thinking about his destination. Weaknesses *Physical Inferiority: Because he is so small and tiny, Leo is virtually physically weaker than most people *Normal human: As he is not bionic and lacks the durability and abilities that comes with being bionic, he is constantly at a disadvantage in many if not all situations. *Self-defense incapability: Unlike Adam, Bree, Chase, and Mr. Davenport, Leo is not taught in martials arts and does not know how to fight. He has to rely on technology or other things to defend himself. Also he is very little which is another problem. *Bully victim: Because of his size and how unpopular he is, he is a very easily targeted bully victim. *Inexperience: Leo's inexperience on missions makes him very vulnerable to danger. *Arrogance: Leo can be quite arrogant at times, expecially if things start to go his way, more often than not he will blow his good luck, by being arrogant and pushing it to far. *Creating his own problems: Leo has a habit of creating his own problems, although this is normally accidental and usually stems from him not understanding the implications of what he is doing. Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Dancer